


Distinction

by triste



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur, do you remember that conversation we had about the distinction between significant other and servant?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinction

Title: Distinction  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Merlin  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Alternate universe  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

"I'm using your bath," is the first thing Merlin says to Arthur when he shows up on his doorstep that evening. Arthur steps aside and lets him in.

"Bad day at work?" he asks as Merlin slips out of his coat and shoes.

"Just lots of deliveries," Merlin replies absently, setting his carrier bag down in the hallway. "I never get to finish on time when my afternoon consists of taking old ladies their prescriptions. They always invite me into their homes for some tea. Not that I mind tea or anything, but once you've drank about eighteen cups of it your bladder starts screaming for mercy. And they always want to have a natter, of course. Then they send me away with heaps of sandwiches because they all think I’m far too thin."

Arthur shrugs. "Old women are like that. They like to talk about their cats and their soap operas and their various aches and pains. It's just what old women do. You'll be exactly the same when you reach their age."

"Very funny," says Merlin, punching Arthur on the arm on his way up the stairs. "You know where I'll be if you need me."

And Arthur does, because Merlin always chooses the biggest bathroom to bathe in, the one with the "Olympic pool-sized tub," as he calls it. In Arthur's opinion, it's not really that big a bath at all. His father has much larger ones at the Pendragon family manor.

Merlin does this so frequently, inviting himself round to Arthur's house just to get himself clean, that Arthur never makes an issue of it in spite of his tendency to make an issue of quite a lot of things. It's in his nature. He is most definitely not, as Merlin insists, a whinger.

Merlin does most of the cooking and the cleaning for Arthur, so it's not all bad. Arthur can't begrudge Merlin a little luxury in exchange for having him do the housework. He's seen the poky place Merlin shares with Gaius. The two of them live above the pharmacy where they work. The whole flat is only slightly larger than Arthur's kitchen, but then it is open plan, not that Arthur appreciates such things. He doesn't have a clue how to properly prepare food. Besides, the kitchen is Merlin's domain. That and the bathroom, apparently.

Arthur decides to give Merlin a while to unwind first before going off in search of him. It'll be better for his mood if he does that, and if Merlin is in a good mood, he'll be much more willing to let Arthur have sex with him. That's why he waits another ten or fifteen minutes before making his way to where Merlin is, pushing the door open and immediately finding himself enveloped in a cloud of steam.

Merlin always runs his bathwater until it's at a temperature that's almost too hot to bear. It turns his normally pale skin bright red, although Arthur refrains from making any lobster jokes as he strips himself and walks over to the tub.

"Budge up, you lazy sod," he says.

"Mmm," says Merlin. He's thoroughly relaxed, otherwise he would have made some sort of rude response. Arthur has to prod him repeatedly just for him to open his eyes (Merlin has fallen asleep in the bath before at least twice) and it's with great reluctance that Merlin moves to let Arthur slide in behind him.

The bath is big enough for them both, but it takes a little manoeuvring until Merlin is settled comfortably once more, his back to Arthur's chest and his head on his shoulder. The hot water makes him docile and agreeable. It never fails to amuse Arthur to see him in this state.

"Feel better now?" he says innocently.

"Mmm," says Merlin again.

"Fancy making me something nice to eat once you've finished boiling yourself?"

"Mm-hmm."

"My work shirts need ironing. Be sure to have them ready for tomorrow. You should also polish my shoes while you're at it."

"Hmmm."

"You're an idiot, Merlin, aren't you? A complete and utter plonker."

Merlin's reaction is considerably delayed and Arthur is snickering when he musters an indignant "hey!" at long last. He splashes Arthur half-heartedly, his arm flopping straight back into the water afterwards, too languid to be really angry.

Arthur likes Merlin like this. He also gets this way when he's drunk, all loose and pliant in Arthur's arms, and Arthur can feel his cock stirring at the memory of Merlin in his bed and begging to be fucked. Merlin feels it too, mutters something about Arthur being insatiable, but that's not entirely fair. He can be a randy little bugger when it suits him. Arthur knows this. In actual fact, he encourages it.

The water ripples as Arthur slides a hand under it and down Merlin's chest, teasing at his nipples. Merlin just sighs, tilting his head when Arthur scatters kisses along the line of his neck. Arthur picks out Merlin's pulse point with his lips, marks it with his teeth, makes Merlin shiver when he runs the tip of his tongue along the curve of his ear before blowing gently over the wet trail.

Merlin squirms, trying to turn around so they can kiss, but Arthur holds him in place.

"Stay still," he orders, and Merlin's breath hitches when Arthur's hand moves down further, his fingertips drifting over Merlin's ribs, his stomach and then finally his cock.

"Oh," Merlin says, shuddering again when Arthur's fingers curl around him, getting him from being half-hard to fully erect. "Arthur..."

Arthur doesn't think he'll ever tire of hearing Merlin calling his name, soft and wondering, like it's the first time Arthur has touched him this way but it's not the first time, far from it, and Arthur knows exactly what to do for Merlin to keep making those noises.

Arthur tightens his grip, rubbing his thumb against the head of Merlin's cock. His teeth go back to Merlin's neck, just grazing the skin at first before biting it. Merlin arches, struggles out of Arthur's grasp and sending the water sloshing over the side of the bath and over the tiled floor as he tries to wriggle into Arthur's lap.

"This isn't going to work," he gasps as Arthur's hands go to his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and running a finger down between them until it grazes his balls. "Need to... need to... mmm..."

"Yeah," Arthur agrees, his voice slightly strained. "We need to..."

He doesn't bother finishing his sentence. Instead he lifts Merlin up and off of him. They get out of the bath, Merlin leaning heavily on Arthur. They're still wet as Arthur guides him into the hallway.

"The carpet," says Merlin, distracted by the footprints they leave. Arthur growls in annoyance and pulls him along, Merlin stumbling, until they reach Arthur's bed. The sheets are cool and dry as they fall onto them. Arthur rolls Merlin onto his back and kisses his mouth, his throat, sucking at his Adam's apple, tasting the soap on his skin. Merlin's hands claw at Arthur's shoulders, his fingernails digging into hard muscle, urging him for more.

Arthur knows Merlin wants him aggressive and unrestrained. He knows how much it excites him.

Merlin groans when Arthur flips him over so that he's on all fours, glances coyly over his shoulder at Arthur, not begging, not yet, but he can't be too far off.

Arthur grabs the back of his neck and forces him face down against the mattress, ass in the air, holding him in place. He pushes Merlin's thighs further apart, keeps him pinned securely with one hand while he prepares him with the other. He gets two slick fingers inside with little effort, makes Merlin whine and roll his hips. He jerks himself off when two fingers become three, goes back to making those little "oh" noises, but it's only when Merlin starts pleading that Arthur replaces his fingers with his cock.

Arthur fucks him slow and steady at first, but it doesn't take long for him to just let go and start thrusting harder until Merlin sobs every time Arthur's hips slap against his ass. He comes with Arthur's name on his lips, breathless and broken, and Arthur feels his own body break apart with a long, shuddering moan.

~~

It's dark outside when Merlin wakes up. He tries to push himself into a sitting position, winces at the movement.

"What time is it?" he asks groggily.

"Just turned nine." Arthur passes him a mug. "Here."

Merlin wrinkles his nose. "Haven't I had enough tea for today?" But he drinks it anyway, sighing contentedly.

"Gaius called earlier. He says that he trusts you'll be at work on time in the morning."

"I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises. I'm not sure I can even get out of bed at the moment."

Arthur smirks. "Yes, well, don't forget there's still a huge pile of laundry for you to do. And my shirts still need ironing. And my shoes still need polishing."

Merlin frowns. "Arthur, do you remember that conversation we had about the distinction between significant other and servant? Have some sympathy. I'll be spending all day on my feet tomorrow while you'll be sitting in a nice and comfy chair ordering people around."

"That's the benefit of working for a father who owns a giant pharmaceutical company," says Arthur. "I handle the business aspect, you deal with the more human side of things. In other words, you take care of the old dears and their medication."

"I do other things," Merlin says mildly. "Sometimes I have to deal with hysterical women blaming me because their contraception has failed them. Mostly I seem to get people asking for advice. I've also had a few teenage boys wanting to talk about their sexuality. They usually come out to me long before they mention anything to their parents."

Arthur raises his eyebrows incredulously. "You get chatted up by school kids?"

Merlin shrugs. "Well, they find it easier to talk to me than Gaius. And they don't chat me up. They just ask me what it's like to be gay and stuff."

"You've never mentioned this before."

"That's because I knew you would sulk and get jealous."

Arthur doesn't sulk, but he does get annoyed. "Have any of them ever asked you out?"

"No!" says Merlin. "Okay, yes. Maybe one or two. I tell them I'm flattered but that I'm unavailable. Besides, they're all at least six years younger than I am. I'd get arrested if I actually accepted any of their offers. Not that I would want to, of course," he adds, noticing Arthur's expression. "Like I said, I'm already spoken for."

"I should think so," Arthur says irritably. "Do I have to start making you wear a collar? Morgana used to wear them. She went through this hideous Goth phase between the ages of fourteen and sixteen. It had something to do with being oppressed by my father and her teachers. She might still have some of her old accessories lying around. She is a hoarder, after all. She never throws anything away."

"While you, on the other hand, are always throwing things away. It's why I have to check your pockets before putting any of your clothes into the washing machine. I made the mistake of not doing that the first time I saw to your laundry. I nearly had a heart attack when I discovered I'd unknowingly put your incredibly expensive mobile phone in the wash along with your shirts."

"It was easily replaced. But anyway, back to my original point." Arthur removes the mug from Merlin's hands and places it on the bedside table. "I have to mark you somehow. I could pierce you."

"Oh, no," Merlin says quickly, shaking his head. "I have a terrible phobia of needles."

"Then I'll have to do this the old fashioned way," says Arthur, pushing Merlin back until he's lying against the pillows and leaning over him, brushing his lips against the places he's already bitten.

"Just so you know," Merlin informs him helpfully, threading his fingers through Arthur's hair, "I haven't stopped being sore yet. I'm not sure I'm capable of having sex more than once in the same evening."

"You've never minded a bit of pain before," replies Arthur. "If anything I thought you enjoyed it."

"Not when I have work to go to. Gaius would never let me take time off over something as trivial as an abused backside. He's very strict."

"*I'm* very strict. You talk too much. Shut up and put that mouth to better use."

"Of course, my lord."

There's really no need for sarcasm, thinks Arthur, but nobody does insolence like Merlin. At least he knows how to do as he's told, thank god, because he pulls Arthur up into a kiss, one that soon turns into the first of many.

 

End.


End file.
